Different
by Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly
Summary: [earlier titled Crippled in Love]... Sakura loves the famous rockstar Li...But she has one problem...she's simply...different... mainly SS bit of ET and KahoxTouya UPDATED! CHP 6 NOW UP!
1. My Life

**this is my first ever SakuraxSyaoran fanfic and so, please don't be 2 harsh!!!**

**in this fanfic, Sakura is a card captor, but Syaoran isn't...2 bad, ne?**

**well...on with the strory, den...**

* * *

**_This is Sakura's POV_**: 

Well, this is my life. I'm living my sweet sixteen, having a grand time. I have everything I could ever ask for: Great friends, a caring father, an overprotective brother and I must say; I don't look that bad. Well, my hair is an unnaturally long auburn (just like my mum's) and my eyes, well, people say they resemble the emeralds in the queen's crown. I think I'm ok, just the way I am. But there's something I can never have, well, not after that day…

I suffer from what the doctors call 'multiple sclerosis'. It's a disease you should never wish for; its better dying than suffering from something so dreadful. But, since I'm quite used to it now, I don't really mind.

I still recall the day I realized that I won't be normal anymore:

FLASHBACK

A younger Sakura during her Card captoring days. She is wearing a periwinkle blue costume designed for her by her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. As usual her best friend has surpassed herself and the result was very delighting: Sakura looked like a princess.

"Kawaii!" exclaimed Tomoyo, as she walked around the girl, trying to get better angles for her video shots. Sakura simply sweat dropped and suddenly became alert. _The card_, she thought, concentration etched on her face.

After a long and tiring fight, Sakura turned to Tomoyo with a victory sign, when, suddenly, the staff in her hands slipped and fell. Sakura stared at her fingers, a cold feeling enveloping her. Her fingers felt really numb. Her legs were shaking badly. Tomoyo came running to her and asked her, her eyes shining with worry, "are you ok, Sakura?" Sakura nodded and smiled at her.

As they made their way home, Sakura suddenly felt her vision go hazy. She stumbled and fell down, causing Kero to yell in fright. "Sakura! Sakura!" came the screams, but Sakura was already far away; her eyes closed.

The next day, she woke up feeling better. Yawning, she made her way downstairs to find Touya and her father, deep in conversation. They looked up when they saw her enter. Fujitaka stood up and said, "how are you feeling, Sakura?" "I'm OK, now. I guess the stress just got to me," she replied, smiling. Seeing her father's worried face, she continued, "Seriously, daddy, I'm OK! Don't worry!" however, Touya was not convinced. Sakura saw the worried look on his face as he glanced at her before leaving for college.

After a few months, the numbness and the double vision increased. Sakura now frequently fell down while walking in school. She could no longer ride a bike or roller skate. All along, she shook off the feeling that something was wrong with her as she didn't want to accept it. But once when Touya saw her falling in school and embarrassing herself in front of her friends, he couldn't take it anymore.

They visited the doctor next day, much to Sakura's disdain. Touya narrated everything to the doctor, who listened attentively, a solemn expression on his face. Sakura sat quietly, with her mouth clamped shut, frequently glaring at Touya when he mentioned something scary. Mr. Kinomoto smiled at his daughter, but she didn't smile back. She was watching the doctor's face, which was slowly changing color.

The doctor stood up and said, "I think I know…but, we'll have to confirm that." Turning to Mr. Kinomoto, he said, "We'll have to perform a few tests. Are you ok with that?" Touya and Mr. Kinomoto nodded. Now, Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, she yelled, "I'm OK, just a bit tired!!! Honestly, dad, Touya, you worry too much!"

The doctor turned to her, a look of sympathy on his face. "Miss Kinomoto, please, its just a few tests. I assure you, you'll be alright. It's just that, it's a bit unnerving……" "Do it, Sakura," said Touya.

Sakura sighed and gave in. after the doctor had finished, she swung her legs over the examining bed and got off. As the doctor glanced at the reports, he said gently to Sakura, "could you please wait outside while your dad and I have a little talk?"

Sakura nodded and went outside.

Nobody spoke as they got into the car. Sakura badly wanted to ask about the reports, but Touya's face silenced her. When they reached home, Sakura went to her room. But, she could not sleep. She decided to get herself a glass of milk when she heard voices coming from the living room.

Walking stealthily, she hid behind the large ornamental plant in the dining room. She could see her brother clearly, along with her father. As she strained her ears, Sakura heard, "she's so young, Touya. It's so unfair." Touya nodded. Sakura was startled to see tears streaming down her brother's face. She had never seen her brother cry. The only time he had shed a single tear was during her mother's funeral. Touya's next words hit her like a thunderstorm: "Multiple sclerosis! Why she? Why Couldn't I have it?"

That's when Sakura's happy life took a tragic turn. She didn't want the world to know she was weak, but there's no way she could hide it….

END OF FLASHBACK

Today, I can't walk without crutches. I don't mind sitting in a wheelchair, but seeing other kids going to night clubs, for dances and other stuff, I can't help feeling a lump rise in my throat. I wish I could be like them. Yeah, I really do.

I'm still a normal kid, though. I read, get good grades, listen to music (which is my passion) and of course, daydream about good-looking guys, like all other sixteen year old girls do. I forgot to mention this, but I love singing. Oh yes, once I open my mouth, I just can't seem to stop!! Touya says I sound like a toad croaking in the rain, but I know Touya, as I have spent half of my life with him. Tomoyo loves my voice and keeps writing new songs for me so that I can set them in perfect tune and then, sing them for ages.

I don't go to school. Instead, I've got a tutor. She's the sweetest person in the whole world! I think Touya likes her too. (Hehehe) Miss Mizuki is not only my tutor; she is also the person I share everything with. She knows me inside out.

I can never forget her words of consolation when I was down and my tears didn't seem to stop. **_"Sakura, people may look at you and whisper things about you and even say you're abnormal. But you should know, you are what I term as 'special' and not abnormal. So no matter what happens, you shall always be the star for the Kinomoto family and for me."_**

**_

* * *

_****_so, did u like it? well, the next chapter is a bit more revealing, truly!!!_**

**_so make sure, u click on the tiny button there and make a certain writer happy...:D_**

**_love all u guys - MSB._**


	2. Knowing Her

**I just thought I'd update another chappie...**

**this one's a bit more revealing...**

**tell me if u like it!!!!**

**i didn't add a disclaimer earlier, so: I OWN NOTHING. not even the lyrics. (sob)**

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura-chan!!!!" yelled an excited amethyst eyed girl, as she raced up the stairs. Sakura got up reluctantly as she was just finishing a song she had started writing a few days ago. Leaning on her crutches, she opened the door. To her amazement, her best friend was at the door. On seeing Sakura, Tomoyo flung her arms around her neck and exclaimed, "Sakura-chan! Li's new album is out!!!! I just got the CD!!!"

Sakura stood eagerly as Tomoyo fished around for something in her bag. On locating it, Tomoyo slowly reached out and got it out. With trembling fingers, Sakura took it from Tomoyo, who was watching the CD as though it is something worthy of worship. Sakura slowly ripped off the paper enclosing it and turned the cover around. And her eyes met the intense amber eyes of the superstar she yearned to meet everyday. Dressed in black, the lead singer of the Metallic Wolves, Li Syaoran looked hot. The brand new CD contained the latest song-Vindicated. Sakura slowly made her way to her CD player. As she turned it on, Tomoyo flopped down on the bed, eagerly waiting for the song to begin.

Just as Sakura waited eagerly, the rock music blasted on and the handsome star began to sing. She could almost see him singing the words:

**Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye**

**And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated**

**I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along**

**And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself**

**So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
the shine of which has caught my eye  
and rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that**

**I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along**

**And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself**

**So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current**

**So let me slip away**

**So let me slip away**

**So let me slip away**

**So let me slip against the current**

**So let me slip away**

**So let me slip away**

**So let me slip away**

**So let me slip away**

**Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along**

**And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself**

**Slight hope  
it dangles on a string  
like slow spinning redemption...**

As the song came to an end, Sakura turned the CD cover around and stared at the image in front of her. There was the large metallic M, just above a pond and its reflection formed a W. The moon was shining high above. Li Syaoran stood next to the pond, his image slightly enlarged; flanked by his band members. Sakura felt her cheeks redden as she stared at his messy chocolate brown hair and the 'don't-care' twitch on his lips. Tomoyo watched her; a gentle smile on her face. "Sakura-chan, Syaoran looks hot; but I think he looks even better over there," said Tomoyo pointing at the wall, which was completely covered by a vast blown-up picture of Li Syaoran.

Sakura made her way to the wall and stared at it for two whole minutes before saying, "you're right, 'Moyo-chan. Syaoran-kun looks……good when he's smiling; rather than with that stupid smirk on his face." "Lets hope Ayumi-san doesn't hear you saying that," said Tomoyo, grinning. Sakura slowly turned to Tomoyo and both of them burst out laughing. Ayumi was a cheerleader in the school Tomoyo went to. Though she was pretty and popular, she was a total slut. Even though Sakura had never met her, she was sure the girl was everything Tomoyo had described her as: a slut. Ayumi was the president of the IluvSyaoran fan club in the school. Tomoyo didn't want to join as she could not bear the prospect of being surrounded by rabid fan girls.

Sakura suddenly opened her mouth to tell Tomoyo something very important when she heard Touya yell, "Hey Kaijuu! Get down here! Your teacher's arrived!" Sakura turned to Tomoyo with an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry, 'Moyo-chan, but Mizuki sensei said that I have to concentrate harder for some weird reason and so, classes begin an hour early. Sorry." Tomoyo waved her hand and said airily, "daijobu-desu, Sakura-chan. Ja Mata ne!" Sakura smile and waved to Tomoyo as she ran home.

With a sigh, Sakura gathered her books and limped downstairs to find Touya and Miss Mizuki in deep conversation. Sakura could have sworn there was a tint of red on Touya's cheeks. Trying hard not to smile, she flopped down and said to her teacher, "I'm here, sensei. Sorry I got late; it's just that 'Moyo had come over." "Wh-Oh, yes," said Kaho, tearing her eyes away from Touya_. Is it possible…she seems a bit_ _flustered?_ Thought Sakura as she stared at the duo. As Touya walked out, Miss Mizuki said in a firm voice, "Today, Sakura, we shall be doing trigonometry." Sakura groaned. No. not that subject. She dreaded it.

An hour passed peacefully as Sakura scribbled on and Miss Mizuki frequently interrupted her in order to correct her. After sometime, Sakura said, "sensei, it's so hot in here. Why can't we study in my room? It's a lot cooler." Kaho looked up and said, grinning, "no, Sakura. Not a chance. I know we'll be only staring at that messy haired jerk's face rather than the problems." Sakura gave her a goofy smile, "OK. But don't call him that."

As she turned back to her books, Sakura couldn't help smiling at the way Miss Mizuki's brows furrowed when she was thinking. _She is so pretty_ thought Sakura as she absent-mindedly doodled on her book. Miss Mizuki looked up to see her student lost in another world. _Probably dreaming of that chocolate boy again_, she murmured grimly before clearing her throat and saying, "Miss Kinomoto, if you don't finish those problems by the next fifteen minutes, I'm afraid I've to take away your break." That definitely made Sakura sit up.

"Goodbye, sensei! See you tomorrow!" chanted Sakura as Miss Mizuki left. "Sakura, no watching TV!" said Miss Mizuki merrily. Sakura nodded. But as soon as Miss Mizuki was out of sight, Sakura limped as fast as she could to the TV set. Grabbing the remote, Sakura switched the TV on only to see some weird channel where they were teaching dogs how to hang the laundry. Shaking her head, she flicked through the channels. Boring. Boring. Too boring. Finally, she settled on the news channel. She watched attentively as the lady spoke something about a man killing three people through by offering to die with them when they expressed the desire to commit suicide through some sites on the web. (A/N: this was in the news recently……) as the report came to an end, a commercial came on. And much to her surprise, guess who was yelling at the top of his voice on stage?

Yup, you guessed it. Li Syaoran.

Sakura flung the cushion she was holding and watched the screen fixedly as Li appeared on the screen and said, "hey everyone! This is Li Syaoran…….I'm coming to your place…." He said, pointing at the camera in such a way that Sakura felt he was pointing at her. "So watch out for me, Tokyo!"

Sakura stared blankly at the screen. She knew that it was now or never. She simply had to get hold of those tickets. She simply had to have them.

She quickly thrust her hand inside her pocket and drew out her cell phone. She hurriedly dialed Tomoyo's number and waited impatiently as the song "Teriyaki Boyz- Tokyo Drift" played on. Tomoyo answered in a low voice, "'Kura, what is it? Is it something really important?"

"Hai, 'Moyo-chan. Syaoran-kun's coming here! Here, to Tokyo!"

"Well, that's very delightful, but haven't I told you before, not to call me when I'm at school?" said Tomoyo, in a poisonously sweet voice. "Oh, 'Moyo-chan……I'm sorry," said Sakura, dismayed. "It's OK," said Tomoyo, calming down. _Dear Sakura, she was so……simple. _Sakura then heard an annoyed teacher's voice in the background, "Miss Daidouji, if you have finished your little chat, I'd like to confiscate your cell phone."

"But sensei-"

And Sakura hurriedly disconnected the call. She felt worried about Tomoyo and angry with herself. "'Moyo-chan is so going to kill me," she said, limping upstairs.

* * *

**so, how did u find it????**

**REVIEW, guys! _REVIEW_! u know u wanna... ;)**

**see u soon-MSB.**


	3. Revelations

**Hey Guys!!!**

**M Back!**

**I'm so glad!!! i could finally upload my story...**

**my server was giving me problems...(grrrrrrrr...stupid serverkicks it)**

**so...on with da story...**

* * *

The next day wasn't a very eventful one and Sakura was dead bored. Tomoyo hadn't shown up and Sakura was beginning to feel that she wasn't speaking to her. Just as she flicked out her cell phone, it began to ring. "Moshi moshi, Tomoyo-chan. I'M SO SORRY ABOUT YESTERDAY!" squealed Sakura. On the other side of the line, Tomoyo sweat dropped. "It's OK, Sakura-chan. don't worry, really," said Tomoyo. Sakura could feel her smiling. Relieved, she said, "So, how was school?" 

Tomoyo tucked an ebony lock behind her ear before saying, "it was the same. Dull and boring without you." Sakura grinned and said, "Well, that can't be helped, can it? Listen, can you come over to my place? There's something I've been dying to tell you….."

"OK. I'll be right there," said Tomoyo.

Tomoyo raced down the streets, anxious to know the reason why Sakura had called her. She didn't notice the rock in her way and so, she tripped and fell flat on her face. Annoyed, she got up rubbing her backside and muttering, "Ouch. That really hurt."

Suddenly, she caught sight of a snow white hand extended towards her. Looking up, she saw sapphire blue eyes staring at her with slight amusement. Nevertheless, those eyes were kind and very expressive. Wordlessly, she held out her hand and caught the guy's hand. He heaved her up and said, "That must have hurt. You sure are heavy, aren't you?"

Tomoyo went red. She wasn't fat. No, she was perfect. She glared at the guy who was now laughing. "Forgive me, but I allow my sense of humor to run away a little, at times," said the boy. Now that she was face to face with him, Tomoyo noticed that it was _not_ just the eyes, but the boy was very handsome. He was at least a head taller than her. His lovely, silky, dark hair fell over his eyes, almost like a rock star's. She blushed at her thoughts. _She can't be checking out someone whom she didn't know and someone who was rude to her!!!_

The boy had stopped laughing and was now saying, "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. My family just moved in yesterday. Pleased to meet you." Tomoyo gaped at him. "Hiiragizawa-san, it's me, Tomoyo Daidouji!" she squealed.

Now it was Eriol's turn to gape at her. From what Eriol remembered of her, she was nothing like the present Tomoyo. The shy, soft spoken ten year old was gone, and in her place stood a lovely sixteen year old maiden. Eriol noticed her long legs under her cute short skirt and her silky ebony hair; she looked amazing.

"When did you come back? Oh, this is simply wonderful!" she exclaimed, her happiness evident in her amethyst eyes. Eriol smiled at her. Back in Tomoeda elementary, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo had been the best of friends. But, unfortunately, Eriol had to leave for England and Sakura and Tomoyo were heart broken. Eriol, however, didn't know about Sakura's condition. The girls had kept it a secret. And so he asked, "how's Sakura doing?"

Tomoyo's face fell. She turned away, slightly hesitating and said, "Sakura's got multiple sclerosis, Hiiragizawa-kun. She can't walk. She can use her hands OK, but she's handicapped now."

Eriol looked shocked. He composed himself and said, "I'm sorry to hear that. Are you going to her's now?" Tomoyo nodded. Eriol sighed and buried his hands in his pockets. "I want to come, but, Nakuru and Spinel will kill me if I don't get them food." Tomoyo giggled. "That's OK. I'll tell her you dropped by."

"Ja ne," said Eriol, grinning. Tomoyo waved and ran off.

Taking off her shoes, Tomoyo politely greeted Touya. Walking in, she found Sakura glued to the screen. the Li commercial was on. Tomoyo watched open mouthed as he said, "So watch out for me, Tokyo!"

After the commercial, Sakura and Tomoyo just stared at each other and began to squeal in a really girlish manner. Both hugged each other, holding hands and yelling at the top of their voices. "He's coming, he's coming, OMG, HE'S COMING!" chanted Sakura as Tomoyo squealed, "Syaoran, watashi dake no movie star!" at this point Sakura stopped and said, "hey Tomoyo….I thought that was me……"

Tomoyo smiled apologetically and said, "of course, but you see Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun is a boy……." Sakura pouted cutely and said, "yeah, yeah…whatever." Both of them looked at each other and burst out laughing. They couldn't believe they were fighting over a guy.

"Speaking of guys, guess whom I bumped into today?' asked Tomoyo, wiping away her tears (of laughter). "Lemme guess……Houjo-kun?" asked Sakura teasingly. Tomoyo frowned and blushed and said, "No. Eriol." Sakura looked amazed. "So, he's back, eh?" Tomoyo nodded. Sakura smiled happily. Now things would be like before. Well, not exactly the same.

"So, you going to the concert, right?' asked Tomoyo, reaching across the coffee table and grabbing a cushion. Sakura nodded and said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world!!!" Touya entered and asked, "You wouldn't want to miss what for the world?"

Sakura nervously glanced at Tomoyo, who seemed to be slightly perspiring. It was common knowledge that Touya strictly disapproved of that 'messy haired moron' or 'Mr. five-minutes-of-fame….' Touya waited impatiently, frowning at Sakura. Finally, he turned to Tomoyo and said, "Since the cat's got her tongue, can **you** tell me what's up?" Tomoyo glanced at Sakura before saying, "um-OK. Well, Li Syaoran's coming to town and we were hoping we could-" "not a chance," said Touya, glowering.

At this point, Sakura stood up (well, sort of) and yelled, "why not? Look, Touya, I'm not in the fourth grade anymore! As for my legs, Tomoyo can help me! Won't you, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo nodded vigorously. Touya shouted, "Sakura it isn't the problem with your age, OK? You're not….you're not….."

"Normal…" finished Sakura quietly. Touya began to say something but Sakura was already pushing past him and limping to her room on her crutches. She was amazingly fast and Touya couldn't get into her room faster than her. He hammered on her bedroom door for the quarter of an hour, but Sakura refused to come out.

She sat at her bedroom window, clutching her Li Syaoran plushy close to her heart. She absentmindedly traced something on the mist on the window. After taking her long hands off the window, she saw that she had written, "why me?"

Sakura felt a pathetic wave of self pity come over her as tears began to fall from her beautiful green eyes. This was really unfair. While girls of her age shopped in malls and went out for parties and dances, she sat at home, with a book, her crutches leaning against her wall, horribly reminding her of her life. She regretted leaving school in the first place; but; the teasing and tormenting had gotten so much that she couldn't sleep at night without shedding tears.

She knew Touya cared about her and that her wanted her to be safe and happy, but he was so inconsiderate and stubborn too. She knew she had to go to that concert, even if it's the last thing she would ever do. If Touya was stubborn, she was double stubborn. After all, she was his sister!

Sakura started as she had a soft knock on her door. Somehow, she felt like opening the door. The door swung open to reveal her father. Fujitaka Kinomoto stood there, his eyes glimmering sadly, but a sweet smile played on his lips. "Can I come in?" he asked his daughter. Sakura nodded.

"Touya told me about the concert," he said, after he had sat down on her bed. Sakura stared at the plushy, waiting for the torrent of reprimanding. But it never came. Instead, she found herself being pulled into a pair of soft and strong arms. Her eyes widened as she heard her father say, "I'm sorry, honey but…….you just are too weak for this. I hope you understand. You can't walk and rock concerts aren't a sort of place where you can sit down and clap politely. People are on their feet, yelling all the time." "You mean you've been to one, daddy?" asked Sakura. Her father nodded, grinning sheepishly.

"So, what is it like?" she asked, settling snugly in his arms. Fujitaka wrinkled his nose to remember. "Its all wild and people wear any sort of clothes…" he said, smiling. Sakura grinned. "So, what were you wearing daddy?" she said, impishly. Her father blushed. "Now, now, its time for bed," he said, sweat dropping. "Was mum with you?" she asked, throwing back her hair. Fujitaka paused at the door. Turning around, he said, "of course she was. She was the one on stage."

Sakura looked surprised and then reasoned with herself. It was but obvious that her mom was a singer_. But for a rock band? That's frickin' cool_! She thought, smiling.

Sakura knew she couldn't go to the concert. Sighing, she reached out for her photo frame in which she had carefully put a picture of her mother. She sighed, softly, and said, "Mom, how can you meet someone you really like when he doesn't even know you? How can you even think of liking someone when you know that he's superstar and he could have innumerable girlfriends? In spite of knowing the fact he would never love a handicapped like me, I still…" and then she said no more. She had fallen asleep.

Next morning, Sakura woke up quickly. Limping down, she saw that Miss Mizuki had already arrived. Sakura crammed her breakfast in her mouth and began to study wordlessly. Miss Mizuki looked amazed. This was something new. _Sakura….studying_ _on her own?_ She was sure something was up. Nevertheless, she may enjoy the attentiveness before her inquiry…!

Sakura finished 7 exercises of geometry. _A very creditable achievement!_ Thought Kaho_. Okay, now was the time_. "Alright, Sakura. What is it that you want?" asked Kaho, smirking. Sakura looked surprised. Shaking her head, she said, "Why can't I please my teacher for once?" she said, innocently. Kaho raised her eyebrows. "You know you can't deceive me," said Kaho sternly. Sakura sweat dropped. Thinking for a moment or tow, she said, softly, "OK. Just don't be mad at me….." Kaho waited tentatively. "Well….um…….Syaoran-kun's concert…it's gonna be here….," she said, her cheeks flaming. Kaho laughed and said, "And I suppose you want to go for it." Sakura nodded vigorously. "I don't see why you should not," said Kaho smiling. Sakura looked up, amazed. She expected her teacher to behave like Touya and her dad. But then she realized, Miss Mizuki would always be different. "On one condition, though," she said. Sakura looked up. "You'll work this hard everyday," finished Kaho. Sakura nodded and said, "of course, sensei."

Before they could proceed, Sakura said, "Sensei, Touya and dad will never agree. They said no." Kaho didn't look up but merely said, "I'll convince them. Don't you worry." Sakura grinned. Now Touya could definitely not say no.

However, she was very wrong. Because of Sakura, (as Sakura puts it) there was a heated argument created in the Kinomoto household; which had ended with Miss Mizuki leaving in high dudgeon, while Touya swore angrily and went to his room. Only Mr. Kinomoto sighed softly and said, "Sakura, after listening to your teacher, I think we may send you if you do not misbehave." Sakura's ears perked up at once. Smiling, she said, hopefully, "You mean it daddy?" Mr. Kinomoto nodded. Gently scooping his daughter's frail body in his arms, he said, "Let's get you upstairs now. Go to sleep. No music tonight or Touya'll do his nut."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tomoyo walked slowly across the street; it was quite deserted. Tomoyo liked it. She never felt the need to walk with a crowd of people. With Sakura no longer there, it was as good as being alone. Tomoyo could never like her classmates the way she liked Sakura as there was something completely different about the emerald-eyed girl.

Tomoyo paused at the cherry blossom tree. It was in full bloom. The soft delicate petals slowly swirled around her. Tomoyo smiled sadly. Sakura was as pretty, but equally helpless as the petals. Once separated from the flower and the tree, these petals could be easily crushed; they needed to be banded together in a single flower if they were to survive. Sakura was as helpless as them; without her limbs.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" asked Eriol, scaring Tomoyo as he suddenly appeared behind. "Hi-Hiiragizawa-kun, Ohayou," said Tomoyo, embarrassed to be caught in an emotional mood. "Tut, tut, Tomoyo-chan. We've known each other for so long…lets drop the formalities, please," said Eriol, chuckling. Tomoyo nodded.

When they reached school, Tomoyo looked over her shoulder to find Eriol gone. 'Just like the wind,' she thought to herself, smiling. She opened the classroom door and greeted all her friends.

"Ohayou, Tomoyo-san!" greeted cheerful brown-haired Chiharu. Almost instantly, everyone else asked the customary question, "How's Sakura-chan doing?"

Tomoyo smiled and replied, "She's doing well. Do you want to come to visit her with me? Today's her day out you know," she finished.

Chiharu sighed and said, "Sorry can't make it. Yamazaki's taking me out today," she added, looking over at her boyfriend, Takashi Yamazaki. Rika and Naoko gave similar excuses, and so, Tomoyo returned to her seat, disheartened. She looked over at the empty seat next to her and sighed. God, she missed her so much.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mr. Terada stepped in. the class instantly hushed down. The tall teacher smiled and said, "Good morning, class. Today we have a new addition to our class," he said, pausing. There was a buzz round the class. Mr. Terada cleared his throat and everyone became silent. "I'm sure you remember him. He was your old colleague and dear friend. Please welcome, or should I say, welcome _back_, Hiiragizawa Eriol!"

The handsome youth stepped in to be greeted by loud cheering and applauding, particularly from the female population. Eriol's bangs had grown longer and so, the girls found him as hot as ever. Eriol's eyes, however, were searching for only one person. He found her, surprised to see that she was quite courageous enough to stare into his sapphire blue eyes with her amethyst ones. Eriol knew everyone expected a good speech. He felt nervous. However, staring at her made him feel calm again.

The countless times he had stood on any platform, his eyes desperately and unconsciously searched for her. She seemed to motivate and comfort him; with her soft smile and her reassuring and eager body language. Eriol didn't need to know where she sat or how she sat; if she wasn't there, he would picture her in his mind's eye and begin. In the beginning, Eriol felt confused about his feelings. When Kaho left him for Touya, he felt as though the world had come to an end. But, every night, reading Tomoyo's cheerful letters and e-mails, made him feel happy. Slowly, he began to fall in love with the dark-haired maiden. He didn't care about her appearance, he loved the hidden Tomoyo. And the reason why he had returned was to tell her how much he-

"Hiiragizawa, Hiiragizawa?" asked Mr. Terada confused. Eriol snapped put of his reverie to find the whole class staring at him. "Oh-right-gomen nasai, sensei. Hey guys, it feels great to be back! I hope we can get along as well as we did when we were in elementary!" he finished, sweat dropping. The girls smiled, batting their eyelashes. All of them waited with bated breath, only to be disappointed to find Eriol heading towards Tomoyo. "Sorry, I wanted to make a dramatic entrance," he said, smirking. Tomoyo grinned and replied, "Yeah, yeah. Welcome back, Eriol-kun."

As they sat under the Sakura trees, eating their lunch; a flower floated freely on top of Tomoyo's head. Tomoyo noticed it and plucked it out of her long tresses. As she was about to place it on the ground, Eriol took it from her hands and tucked it gently behind her ear. "There. Now it's found its true identity. On the moon," he said, smiling, a tinge of red on his cheeks. Tomoyo smiled shyly. She missed Eriol's blush, though. For the first time, her heart skipped a beat as she noticed how close Eriol was to her. She could never look at him form that point of view. _He's my friend_ she thought firmly. _No bad thoughts; besides; I love only Houjo……_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a tall figure approached. Tomoyo could recognize that auburn hair anywhere-

"Houjo-kun!" exclaimed Tomoyo, standing up abruptly. Houjo stooped near her and smiled, saying, "got a moment, Tomoyo-san? I would like to have a word." Eriol watched this exchange, slightly annoyed. He watched Tomoyo's pale cheeks turn slowly red. He watched her go with him. He noticed that she seemed to have forgotten about his presence because of some honey-haired moron. Eriol realized he should have expected this. _But it was difficult accepting it._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As they walked home together, Eriol noticed that Tomoyo was unusually quiet. She seemed deep in thought. Eriol watched her, a pained smile on his face. He remembered the time when Tomoyo nursed special feelings for Sakura. She was broken hearted when she realized she could never have her. He was happy to see that she had started noticing other guys around her and had gotten over Sakura. But right now…….

"Tomoyo-san, what is it?" asked Eriol suddenly. Tomoyo started and said, "Gomen ne, Eriol-kun. It's nothing I just-" "c'mon, Tomoyo-chan; we're friends, right?" said Eriol playfully. Tomoyo nodded and said, "Well, Hiiragizawa-kun……today at lunch….." she abruptly ended her sentence, blushing deeply.

Eriol's heart began to pound against his Adam's apple. Remembering the cherry blossom incident, he thought, _Could it be that….Tomoyo…..Tomoyo likes me too?_ Tomoyo's next sentence made him snap back to reality.

"Eriol-kun…today at lunch…Houjo-kun…Houjo-kun asked me out," she blurted out, blushing happily. Eriol smiled, breaking up inwardly. Managing to control himself, Eriol said tentatively, "and you said-"

"Yes, of course," said Tomoyo staring at him as though he was off his rocker. Eriol smiled and said, "I'm happy….for you." Tomoyo smiled and said, holding his hand, "Arigatou, Eriol-kun."

This simple gesture would have made Eriol do cartwheels. But, not after this. He secretly smiled to himself and said, "I'm really happy, Daidouji-san." **_After all, my happiness is secured if I see the one I love happy._**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura absentmindedly doodled in her book, her eyes fixed on the clock. She looked up to glance at Li's picture. Smiling, she said, "Syaoran-kun, I'm going to meet you. I will."

She had thought of various ways to persuade Touya; but he didn't budge. Today, she hadn't tried as he had threatened her that he wouldn't let out her out. So, she sat quietly, scratching her cat's ears. Kero and Yue were no longer in her service, as, after she had got multiple sclerosis, she had lost all her magical powers. But they still chose to stay with her; they loved the card mistress as though she was still their boss. Today, however, Touya and Yukito had gone to the mall, along with Kero disguised as an Easter bunny. Any second, Tomoyo should be coming. It was a fact that Tomoyo never forgot about her special days out and that she would never be late.

10…….

9…….

8……..

7……..

6……….

5……………………………………………….

4……………………

3……………………..

2……………………..

1…………………………

"Sakura! Sakura! I'm here!" yelled Tomoyo, from downstairs. Sakura grinned to herself. Tomoyo had maintained it after all. Sakura limped downstairs to find Tomoyo waiting for her along with a guy with midnight blue hair. Sakura paused, slowly deciding if it was really him. As her eyes traveled over his mature face (which was the same as ever) and the horn rimmed glasses, Sakura shrieked in delight and flung herself on Eriol.

Eriol chuckled and said, "my, my! Haven't we grown up? You're still the same as ever, Card mistress." Sakura stuck out her tongue at him. Tomoyo smiled and said, "Shouldn't we go now?" Sakura nodded enthusiastically and said, "Lead the way, Tomoyo-chan."

When they reached Penguin Park, the sun was already setting and it was getting dark. However, Sakura was unperturbed. She collapsed on the swing, much to Tomoyo's anxiety. "Are you alright, 'Kura-chan?" she asked, placing a hand around her. Sakura nodded, gasping a little as she replied, "yeah. It's….its just that I've never walked so much without support. My legs; they feel weak."

At this point, Eriol turned to them, his eyes blazing but his face remained calm. "You've been having this for quiet some time……haven't you, Sakura? I thought that friends never hid anything from each other. What's the point of a friendship when there's no trust, no sense of belongingness and definitely, no sense of consideration? Did you ever think of how the old magicians would have felt? Did you think about Clow? Did you ever think…of me?" he finished, faltering at his last words.

Sakura tried to talk but Tomoyo's glare silenced her. Tomoyo inclined her head and said, "Eriol-kun…we're really sorry." Taking his hands in hers, she said, "Eriol-kun, after you left Tomoeda as…as you broke up with Mizuki-sensei," she paused as Eriol asked, amazed, "how did you know?" Sakura smiled knowingly.

"You were so upset….we just thought informing you about something so dreadful wouldn't exactly lighten up your mood. We just wanted to see you happy…..that's all," finished Tomoyo, a solemn look on her face. Eriol took his hand out of hers and said, slightly red, "I guess you were right. Don't worry…….but please; don't hesitate to tell me anything else. Such news is…well…it's important."

Eriol sat down on the swing, thinking deeply. Sakura watched him, perplexed. Finally, Eriol spoke, "Sakura…if you don't mind…I'd like to cure you."

Sakura stared at him, shell-shocked. "Mind?! Why the hell should I mind?! I'll be….happy. No, I'll be delighted, "said Sakura, Sounding slightly crazy. "Can you really?" asked Tomoyo, slightly scared. Eriol nodded, "yes. Perhaps. But it requires lot of energy and time; not to mention potency."

"Oh c'mon, Eriol. You're la-di-da in Magic," said Sakura airily. "Not from my side…from yours," said Eriol, smirking slightly. Sakura threw her crutches at him. He ducked, fortunately.

"It's a deal, then," said Eriol, standing up. "I'll start tonight." Tomoyo smiled and said, "thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun. You're….great." Eriol blushed, though very slightly. Sakura noticed and wondered what was up. Suddenly, it dawned on Sakura, **"hey! Daddy can allow me to go to Syaoran-kun's concert!!!!!"**

Eriol grinned and nodded. He knew everything about Li Syaoran, Sakura's one and only. Eriol smirked, "yeah. Who knows, he may even give you a little kissie-wissy." Sakura blushed madly and shook her head violently. Tomoyo laughed. She glanced at Eriol and thought, '_Hiiragizawa-kun…now that you're back, everything will work out."_

"Don't forget, I'm not sure of it. So don't get your hopes high, "said Eriol seriously. Sakura smiled and said, "of course. Arigatou, Eriol-kun."

* * *

**Thank you...**

**please R&R...n guys, please pray 4 my younger sis...she's ill with really high fever n its not cumin down...she has to go 4 a camp 2morrow...she's heartbroken...please pray 4 her...**

**yours truly,**

**MSB.**


	4. A Confession

**This is wierd...**

**many of you may not be 2 happy about dis chappie...**

**nywayz, i g2g...**

**c u around!**

**review!**

* * *

Sakura knew she couldn't go to the concert. Even if she could walk, Touya would never agree. She wondered if he would question her. Then she would have to tell him everything: about the clow cards, Eriol and magic. She couldn't risk that. 

Tossing and turning, she watched Kero, who was snoring loudly. As she couldn't sleep, she hobbled over to her bedroom window. Pushing the glass shutter, she inhaled the nighttime breeze. Smiling, she felt the wind lift her auburn bangs. She was dead worried about tomorrow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Right. Step into the pentacle," said Eriol, his brow lined with sweat. He nervously glanced at the fine chalk lines and wondered if such a crude design would suffice. Never in Sakura's living memory had she remembered Eriol so nervous. He didn't even feel the need to chalk out a pentacle. This alone indicated the powerful magic that was involved.

Tomoyo watched, her eyes taking in the wondrous sights. She had left her camera behind; for fear that Eriol might get disturbed and commit a mistake that would cost Sakura her life. Eriol stepped into his own pentacle and conjured his sun staff. Seizing it with a slightly trembling hand, he watched Sakura as she stood in the triangle, nervously darting glances at Tomoyo.

Eriol glanced at the raven haired girl, who stared at him. As she sensed his gaze, she smiled reassuringly. Eriol nodded at her, looking away. He couldn't believe he could blush at a time like this. Forcing himself to focus on Sakura, he began to chant the special spell, his voice cracking a little. He feared that he might mispronounce a syllable. If that would happen, it would be the end of the Card Mistress. But by the end of the spell, he was sure it would work out.

The dark basement was lit up as Eriol finished his spell. Tomoyo watched fearfully, her eyes never leaving Sakura's now illuminated form. Tomoyo gasped as Sakura was lifted into the air. She tried to shout, but Eriol's look silenced her. After five long moments of sheer desperation and utmost worry, Tomoyo made her way to Sakura's now unconscious form. Just as she was about to step into the pentacle, Eriol's hand seized her. He said, softly, "Until the spell is complete, no one is ever supposed to step into the pentacle."

Tomoyo flushed darkly. Her ignorance of magic was clearly displayed when she was in his company. Fumbling a little, she tried to speak but Sakura stirred. She sat up, smiling at Eriol. Slowly, she stepped forward and said, "Hiiragizawa Eriol, you're a genius!"

Eriol watched as Sakura took her first tentative steps out of the pentacle. Tomoyo flung herself on Sakura, who laughed. Eriol watched from afar, smiling gently. He started when Tomoyo flung her arms round his neck. He stared into her eyes as she exclaimed, "Eriol-sama, Arigatou. You're so…sweet!!!!" unexpectedly, she planted a kiss on his cheek. The place where her mouth touched him turned a dark red. He tried to stutter something, but, Tomoyo was already off, talking about her plans with Sakura.

Eriol couldn't help feeling disappointed. He was sure that she was or she didn't intend anything out of the ordinary for him. Sighing, he shut the musty book with a wave of his staff.

* * *

Sakura and Eriol sat alone in the park. Tomoeda looked lovely with the setting sun's orange rays reflected on it. Tomoyo hadn't come that day. She was ill with the flu. While Sakura stared into the horizon with a dreamy look on her face, Eriol was quietly contemplating about the reason why Tomoyo could have contracted the flu. He wondered if it was partly his fault. He was the one who had made her forcibly have ice-cream with him the other day. And now she was ill. Eriol felt thoroughly depressed. His beloved Tomoyo was probably sleeping with a runny nose and swollen red eyes.

Sakura watched her magician friend with a weird look on her face. Almost the whole day, Eriol had been silent and unusually depressed looking. More than once or twice, she caught him staring wistfully at her bedroom wall, which had a picture of her and Tomoyo, playing together in their bathing suits.

"Eriol-kun, do you like Tomoyo-chan?" cam the unexpected question, suddenly out of the blue. Eriol looked up, shell-shocked. Bright green eyes pinned iridescent blue. Eriol gasped, stuttered and turned a brilliant shade of pink. Watching him, Sakura started laughing. She laughed till her sides ached.

Eriol looked at her, annoyance shining on his face. "Care to tell me what's wrong in…um…liking her?" asked Eriol, coldly. Sakura stopped and said, "gomen…demo…. this is so….unexpected…." and with that, she collapsed into another fit of giggles. Eriol simply sighed and said, "How long have you known?"

Sakura smiled and said, "ever since you came back. I may have lost my powers back then, but I still can tell that _**particula**__r _feeling, Eriol-kun." "What feeling, Kinomoto-san?" asked Eriol. Sakura turned to him and said simply, "you don't just like her. You love her. And I must say, it'd rather be you than Houjo-Kun."

Eriol shook his head and said stiffly, "Tomoyo should be happy. If she loves him, I don't have a problem. I've already gotten over her." Sakura chuckled and said, "You may say that to me. But can you say that to your heart, Eriol?"

And Eriol knew it was fruitless arguing with the card mistress. More importantly, with his heart.

* * *

i** know this is getting ExT, but guys, its SxS in the end...**

**sorry for the unusually short chappie...**

**review!**

**MSB**


	5. Emerald Eyes

**Guys...I'm REALLY annoyed...AND hurt...(sobs)**

**is my story that bad dat u guys don't hv time to review for it? (cries more)**

**plz, DO review!!!**

**i'm waiting...**

**this chapter is something u guys won't be expecting...**

**and finally, i get 2 introduce Li...I'm so delighted!!!!! i hope u guys like the way i portray him...i could definitely do with some help... i hv never written a CCS SakuraxSyaoran fic, so plz, be considerate...i know for instance dat the band name really sucks, but dat can't be helped...i didn't think of anything else...also, canu put in ideas for Eriol's confession to Tomoyo...i wud really appreciate it...**

**thanks for all ur help...**

* * *

The sunlight streaming into the bedroom would have cheered even the most distraught soul in the world. But not _**him**_. Every morning was like a torture for him. Everyday, he had to smile and greet people whom he didn't even know. Everyday, he had to pretend to appreciate, and most importantly, stand, the crowd of fawning girls who laughed and batted their eyelashes at his least amusing comments. He wondered, _when was the last time I actually flashed a genuine smile at anyone?_

As the digital alarm went off, he pushed the covers and walked over to his washroom. Not bothering to glance at his stunning reflection in the mirror, he splashed some water on his face. Wiping his face with a towel, his eyes fell on the portrait of his mother which hung over his vast four-poster bed. He stared at it for sometime, his mind drifting back to the time when he was a normal kid. His mother looked regal, with a hint of royal pride on her porcelain white face. Her midnight dark hair was bounded by a stash of royal purple and a diadem sparkled over her forehead. She sat on a high backed chair, smiling at him. Suddenly, he felt a sense of longing and desire tearing him up from within. He wanted to go back to his mother, lie in her arms again; but; Yelan Li would not accept him. She wanted her son to grow up, and so, here he was, growing up.

He glowered at the portrait, irritated with his mother. She just wanted the fame, richness and the prestige. Sure, she wanted it all for him; but; did she ever stop to think what he wanted?

He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard a subtle knock on his door. He opened the door to find himself facing his butler and only true friend in the world, Wei.

"Good morning, Master Syaoran," said Wei, bowing respectfully. Li shook his head and scowled, "haven't I told you not to call me that? I'm just Syaoran to you. You call me that one more time, I'll fire you," he finished. Wei chuckled and said, "You know you can't do that. You are to kind for it." Li frowned and muttered something like, "taking advantage of the situation."

Wei grinned and said, "there's a call for you, sire." Li uttered a strangled yell and said, "I don't want to speak to anyone today. No one. I'm busy today, darn it!" Wei's smile vanished as he whispered, "Please sire. This does not suit your demeanor. There is a lady on the phone."

Li snatched the phone out of Wei's hands and said, "Hello?" an excited voice piped up, "Syao-I mean, Li-kun…oh god, I don't know what to say…here, you speak!" a smooth voice came on the phone, "hello, Syaoran-kun. I'm Ayumi Yamamura and I'm the president of the IluvSyaoran club in my school. We just wanted to wish you a hearty good morning." Syaoran grunted, "thank you," and almost immediately, he could not hear anything as there was a scuffle and loud squealing in the background. Shaking his head, he disconnected it and looked up to see Wei, who looked as though he might explode if he didn't laugh. Shaking his head, Syaoran said icily, "Whatever you do, just don't laugh."

He was sure, some miles away, the over smart girl and her gang might have already recorded the conversation. (Sure enough, he was right. Some 200 miles away, a distraught Ayumi was yelling her lungs out in order to get her club members off her. After a few moments, everyone was back in place and now, the girls were trying to listen to and imitate the way Syaoran pronounced each syllable.)

Syaoran sighed as he stared at the lush green lawn in front of him. Emerald green had always been his favorite color, ever since he was a little child. But the perfectly mowed lawn and the splendorous fountain made him want to tear at everything. He hated it when things were always perfect. Why can't they be a bit haphazardly for a change? Why can't he be…._normal?_

He didn't understand why people envied him, why people wanted to be in his place and be just like him. If living a life which consisted of staying away from the ones you love, if living a life of a superstar meant running through schedules, smiling when you didn't want to, laughing when you were actually at the verge of tears, hiding your true feelings behind a mask, trying to look intimidating when you actually want to run away, he would exchange this life with anyone. He wanted to be a normal 16 year old, having a normal school life and a normal girlfriend. Not just any woman who slept with you for your looks and your money.

Running a frustrated hand through his chocolate locks, he walked out to be greeted by a schedule of the number of appointments and advertisements he would have to shoot for that day. Scowling, he crumpled the paper and threw it against the wall. He ran out, grabbing his car keys. If he was going to live in Japan, he might as well see it without any interference.

Without telling Wei or any other servant about his whereabouts, he ran out and slipped into his Ferrari.

After racing through the streets, he arrived at a small place. Frowning, he saw the name 'Tomoeda' and grunted. Good. He was sure he would not be recognized in this place. He had been afraid of Tokyo, but this was OK.

But being a star made you wary and so, he pulled a long cloak over his shoulders (green) and a cap that hid his hair. He walked down the street, getting a lot of stares due to his funny attire. He didn't care.

He bought an ice-cream at a vendor and sat at a bench in the park, savoring the bitter taste of choco chip in his mouth. It was a warm peaceful day, without any hustle and bustle of any sort of activity. The only sound that was heard was that of the passing traffic. There were not many people at the park too. The cool wind lifted his bangs and so, he hurriedly pulled the cap a bit lower.

His eyes wandered to where a group of children were playing. As the ball rolled to his feet, a young girl yelled, "hey Mr.! Could I have my ball back please?" Syaoran smiled. A truly genuine smile. He got up and walked over to the little girl and said, "Here you go, my lady. You sure are cute. What's your name?" the girl shook her head and said, "My Oni-chan says I shouldn't speak to strangers."

Syaoran smile widened. Bending down to the girl, he said, "You sure are smart. But…I'm not a stranger, am I? I gave you your ball back, didn't I?" the girl nodded and said brightly, "You're right! I'm Hitomi! Pleased to meet you! Who're you?" Syaoran chuckled and said, "Let's just say…I'm your tomodachi."

Just as he was about to turn around and get up, he fell down because of something. Groaning, he tried to get up but he was unable to. Cursing, he said, "gerroffme!" something moved. Syaoran sat on the ground, frozen, his palms on the rough cobbled path. A long legged girl lay sprawled on top of him, groaning. What made him dumbstruck was the pair of dazzling green eyes who were boring into his amber ones. So beautiful. They stirred a part of his soul; something hidden in him. They were perfect. His most favorite color.

He snapped out of his trance when he saw the girl trying to get up. He shoved her away roughly, afraid of himself. The girl got up and snarled, "Hey! What's with the dump-you act? Don't you have the decency to help a lady get up? Just a while ago you were totally checking me out!"

At this point, Syaoran spluttered, "checking you out! Excuse me; I have better things to do then checking out dumb chicks like you!" he stopped, annoyed with himself. He had spoken too much. The girl was just another brainless idiot. What if she figured out it was actually Li Syaoran, the lead singer of the Metallic Wolves?

As she stamped her foot angrily, her hair swished about her waist, which resembled the honey brown leaves of autumn. _Great, now I'm getting all romantic and poetic, _thought Syaoran, sarcastically. "Look Mr., if you can't see where you go, it's not my fault! Just don't lean on your ass in the middle of the way." With that final huffy statement, she vanished. He saw that she had left behind something. He reached out and picked up the little pink wallet and opened it to read: _Sakura Kinomoto._

Sakura. He let the name roll round his tongue. He knew that in Japanese, it meant 'cherry blossoms' or the pink flowers Japan is so famous for.

Meanwhile, an annoyed Sakura was stamping and making her way through the streets of Tomoeda, attracting a lot of attention because of her walk. "How dare he talk like that to me! Who does he think he is? Li Syaoran?" she muttered under her breath. (A/N: isn't that funny….it **is** Li Syaoran...:D)

To those who read the previous chappies carefully enough, I'll explain. Eriol Hiiragizawa, formerly known as Clow Reed, had managed to give Sakura the strength and ability to walk. However, this power would last only for a month. And while she enjoyed the freeness her limbs gave her, people called it God's wonder while her doctor simply put it as a "medical miracle." But Sakura knew, when a month was up, she would go back to being the sullen, lame girl. To those who don't know much about multiple sclerosis (A/N: Like Me… :) this disease involves symptoms that appear and disappear. So, for a period of time, the patient feels as though nothing is wrong with him/her. So, her lameness was probably the period when her limbs were the weakest. But since I'm a devilishly cruel writer who's desperately in love with Eriol, I gave him the credit. However, multiple sclerosis can kill, though very rarely.

Sakura opened the door with her spare keys and smelled the homey smell that always hung around the Kinomoto residence. She walked upstairs and glanced at her a calendar: just one more day to go. She fell on her bed, dreaming of Li Syaoran. She would be attending his concert tomorrow. Tomorrow seemed so far away.

Smiling, she walked downstairs to find herself looking at the picture of herself and Tomoyo clad in their Halloween costumes. She was so grateful to all her friends. And then her eyes fell on Clow's reincarnation. He was the greatest. As if to emphasize her thinking, a voice suddenly called, "Sakura! Sakura-san! Are you home?"

Sakura opened the door to find Eriol standing there, his bangs were dripping because of the rain. (A/N: when did it start raining…? I guess Eriol looks more cute like this, so…. :D) Sakura looked questioningly at him as he refused to come in. "Sakura, have you heard from To- Tomoyo?" he gasped, sneezing because he had just caught a cold. (A/N: how kawaii….goes all starry eyed and falls down)Sakura shook her head, worried.

_**Come to think of, 'Moyo-chan hasn't contacted me at all today…wonder what's up? Is she doing ok? Or is she hurt? Is she still ill, perhaps? No ways…even if she was dying, she would have called or at least, text messaged me…. Sakura, you baka, your best friend's always been there for you and now you aren't there for her…you were so wrapped up in the thought that you could finally walk, you forgot all about your dearest friend in the whole world….**_

Eriol looked at her, searching for an answer. Sakura shook her head and said, "Hang on, Eriol-kun! I'll just get my mackintosh and we'll be off!" Eriol waited for Sakura. He saw that she had got a dark blue one for him as well, and a lavender colored one for Tomoyo. "In case we find her out, we can give her this," grinned Sakura. Eriol grinned back, in a worried sort of way as the two of them ran across the streets of Tomoeda.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Arigatou, gozaimasu," said Sakura, as they bowed to Maki, the owner of Twin Bells, a shop near Eriol and Tomoyo's school. Tomoyo often came there to shop for accessories required for making her and Sakura's dresses. But Maki said that she hadn't seen Tomoyo all day.

As they got into the rain again, Sakura asked Eriol, "Did you check at her house?" Eriol nodded. He remembered the faces of the maids as they thought of their beloved mistress, who had gone missing. Eriol flicked out his sleek black cell and dialed Tomoyo's number for the 51th time that day. _Damn, Tomoyo, why don't you_ _answer?_ He thought as he desperately checked for any missed calls. Sakura watched him, worried as well.

"Any luck?" she asked, worried. Eriol shook his head. A thousand images of Tomoyo flashed in Sakura's head as she thought of the girl, who was probably kidnapped by the mafia or something. As they reached a forking, Eriol turned to Sakura and said, "You go that way, and I'll go this way! And For heaven's sake, answer your bloody cell phone!"

Sakura nodded. Eriol set out, sprinting. As he raced through the puddles, splashing water everywhere, he wondered what was wrong. The cheerful, cherubic Tomoyo he knew would never seclude herself in this manner. If only he could see her one last time. He would even forgive that bastard of a Houjo for asking Tomoyo out. _Tomoyo,_ _please answer_, he thought as the woman on the phone said for about the 52th time, _"the number you're trying to contact is currently switched off. Please try again later."_

Eriol had reached Penguin Park. He knew this was a place he hadn't checked and so, he set out to search for the raven haired girl. "Tomoyo! Tomoyo! answer me!" yelled Eriol, cupping his mouth as he shouted over the vast and empty play ground. No answer. Sighing, Eriol kicked the wet mud and ended up splattering his own shoes. Cursing, he ventured deeper into the woods. (A/N: I don't think if you guys remember, there was a forest near Penguin Park…the Sakura-Yukito episode)

He wandered aimlessly, occasionally shouting to see if anybody answered him. He soon reached a clearing. As he looked around, to his utmost amazement, he saw a girl with long black hair lying in the grass. Even though her pale face was smudged with dirt, Eriol could still make out that the gorgeous girl was none other than Tomoyo. He ran over to her and picked her up. "Tomoyo, can you hear me?" he asked urgently.

As his breath fanned her colorless lips, Tomoyo's eyelashes fluttered once or twice. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal intense violet pupils that were full of an emotion Eriol certainly didn't expect: anger. Pushing a numb Eriol away, she yelled, walking dangerously close to the cliff, "get away from me, Hiiragizawa!" Eriol looked at her, perplexed.

The rain was still crashing down on them. Eriol tentatively stepped forward to the now sobbing Tomoyo, who was still arching back towards the cliff. As she stood at the edge, a few rocks and some mud tumbled down. Eriol gasped softly; worried that Tomoyo may fall and lose her life.

"If you come even a little closer to me, I swear, I'll jump Hiiragizawa!" came the strangled scream and so, Eriol stood stock still. Over the deafening thunder, he shouted, "care to tell me what's wrong, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo looked at him, tears pouring down her porcelain cheeks. Eriol could still distinguish them from the rain as her tears had a sparkly look about them.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and let herself fall. She heard Eriol's yell, the rain crashing down, the creatures of the night and then, all was silent. She opened her eyes slowly, wondering if she was dead. To her utmost confusion, she saw a pair of hands as white as her face, wrapped around her. She looked up unconsciously, to see Eriol's face. On seeing her awake, Eriol hugged her tighter.

Tomoyo felt dizzy. "Why did you save me?" she asked him, angrily. Eriol didn't reply for a moment. Drawing himself up, he said, "I can't let you die over some pathetic reason. Did you think of what Sakura and I would have gone through if we saw your lifeless form?" Tomoyo felt a lump in her throat. _**Sakura-chan, her beloved Sakura-chan would have surely died of shock….**_

"Tell me what's wrong," he said gently, yet persuasively. Tomoyo began to cry again. Eriol held her tighter. It still hadn't stopped raining. Her tears fell on his cheek, but Eriol didn't mind. Right now all he cared about was ridding Tomoyo of the pain inside her. "Houjo….he left me," came the muffled reply. Eriol looked at her. He suddenly burst out laughing. Tomoyo glared at him and said, "I knew it! You're mocking me!"

Eriol shook his head and said, "nah. I'm just marveling at the power of love. I'm just thinking how a simple attraction can make even a wise and intellectual person like you annoyingly stupid, Daidouji-san." Tomoyo stared at him. Eriol sighed and explained, "Look, if he left you, there had to be a logical reason behind it. Mostly, forgive me for saying this, such popular and good looking guys are just merely playboys who don't care about a girl's feelings."

"That's not true! He did love me! He told me so!" exclaimed Tomoyo, pushing Eriol away. Eriol held up his hands and said, "That's the reason I didn't want to tell you that, Daidouji-san. The very same reason." Tomoyo looked at him, hatred shining in her eyes. He was…right. Standing up, Eriol continued, "There are a lot of people in the world who care a lot about you, Daidouji-san. It would…kill them if you ended your life. I have to go now. Good day, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo sat there, numb. "Aren't you worried that I may try killing myself again?" she yelled to the departing figure looming in the distance. Eriol, turned back and shouted, "I think not. I've given you a lot to think about."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Li Syaoran got up from the bench he was sitting on and proceeded to the cherry blossom trees. He touched the bark of the tree. Feeling the rough sensation on his finger tips, he pondered about the incident that had just taken place. He had never seen anyone with such lovely eyes. He wondered if even emeralds with such a vivid hue of green existed in the world.

As he stood there, watching the children, the dapple sunlight shining on his slight frame, he sensed a movement behind him. Tensed, he turned behind only to find the back of his neck exposed to a light finger, which was now playing with his collar. Turning around slowly, he faced a girl with ruby red eyes and long black hair, who was grinning at him cheekily.

"Meilin! Don't jump at me like that," scowled Li. "oh yeah," grinned Meilin. "Well, for once I can be happy. I scared the shit out of my cousin." Li scowled and turned away. She had managed to find him after all. He was really hoping he could run away, but that was not possible if your best pal and cousin was your secretary, manager, and not to mention, chief of security personnel. Wei knew how to get the young lady to work. If a job involved seeing her favorite cousin everyday and a handsome paycheck and innumerable accessories (clothes, cell phones, handbags) Meilin could not say no.

"What's wrong with you, Xiao-Lang?" said Meilin seriously, turning Li around and staring straight into his piercing amber eyes. Li frowned even more and said nothing. That was another trait of Meilin's he despised. She, apart form his mother and the green-eyed girl, was the only person who could look into Li's eyes and not falter. Li just got up and walked towards the drinking fountain.

"Xiao-Lang! I was talking to you, you know!" stamped Meilin, her eyes flashing. Li merely inclined his head as though acknowledging her. Meilin walked towards him and screamed, "you better come home with me, or else, tell me what your (censored) problem is!" Li stood up, his eyes flashing. "You wanna know what my (censored) problem is?" "Yeah! Tell me, (censored)!" screamed Meilin. Li looked at the sky and said, "Simple. I don't think I can live this sort of life anymore. I want to be normal. I want to have normal friends, go to a normal school and live the way other kids do. I want to be like **you**, Meilin. I don't want to be a rock star or have girls swooning at the mere sight of me." Kicking a can, he continued, "I tried running away so many times, but you and Wei always seem to find me."

"That's 'cause you don't really go to far," said Meilin dryly. "I don't want to 'cause when I think of the trouble you and Wei will go through, I get scared," he said, glaring at her. Meilin nodded and said, a smile tugging at her cherry red lips, "ok. You win, cous. I won't disagree with you. But running away from our troubles ain't going to help you. You gotta fight!" she said, with a maniacal gleam in her eye. "You know what," said Li, sweat dropping.

"Hmmm?" asked Meilin, her eyes still starry. "That accent so does not suit you," he finished dryly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura quietly handed Tomoyo a tissue as she broke down yet again. After Eriol had left, Sakura had found Tomoyo and the two of them had head straight away to Sakura's house. There, Tomoyo had told Sakura about her sad story. Right now, Sakura felt a deep raw burn in her heart a she thought of Eriol, who was probably more heart broken than Tomoyo. For a fraction of a second, Sakura wondered if she should tell Tomoyo about Eriol's feeling towards her. But, on second thoughts, she refrained from doing so as it would probably worsen the situation and Eriol would definitely kill her.

Tomoyo dabbed her eyes and said, "Hiiragizawa-kun…..he saved me. I don't know what I was thinking. I was going to end my life over someone like Houjo… oh Sakura-chan, I feel so foolish!" saying this, she began to cry again. Sakura placed the tissue box aside and gently held Tomoyo as she sobbed harder. "Tomoyo-chan no baka," whispered Sakura gently. "If anyone else was in your place, they would have felt the same. After all, Tomoyo, he was the first guy you ever fell for; it is but obvious you feel like killing yourself. You should know that there are over a million fish in the sea. If one is fished out, there'll still be many more left!"

Tomoyo smiled and said, hugging Sakura more tightly, "Arigatou, Sakura-chan. If it weren't for you and Eriol-kun, I would be….far away by now." Sakura winked and said, "I think you should thank Eriol more than me! After all, he was the one who told you how wrong you were!" Tomoyo smiled and said, "Yes. I think I'll thank him as well. I wonder if I should give him something…"

Sakura smiled secretly and thought, _Tomoyo-chan, if you only knew…the only thing Eriol-kun wants- is you…_

* * *

_**so...how was it?**_

_**for Heaven's sake, plz review!**_


	6. My Angel

**i had totally given up on this story...but a mere intuition made me continue it! i would REALLY APPRECIATE some reviews! I had this odd feeling that nobody really likes my fic and so, i was really depressed!**

**but, a few reviewersmade me feel really happy!!!**

**i'd like to thank them...i know my story is lousy, but thanx for ur support!**

**_animeboy-12_**

**_sailor alpha tomboy_**

**_anon- LiRpA_**

**you guys ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**this is the much awaited chapter!**

**a bit more SakuraxSyaoran in this...**

**very less of TomoxEriol...**

**so have fun!**

* * *

"Oh my……Sakura!" exclaimed Fujitaka Kinomoto, watching his daughter walk for the first time in 6 years. Sakura stumbled a bit and then looked up and said, "I'm OK. Just gotta get used to this…" 

Mr. Kinomoto ran forward and held her tightly. He smelt her auburn hair, so very like his own, and whispered, "Sakura…how can this be? Am I dreaming? Tell me if I am, honey. Wake me up. I don't want to experience the bliss of something that does not exist."

Sakura smiled and said, "You aren't dreaming daddy. I am real. I can walk."

Mr. Kinomoto tried hard to stop the flow of tears, but he just couldn't.

Touya looked thunderstruck. He came forward and said, "Sakura…can you really…"

Sakura smiled and said, "yes, Oni-chan. I can walk."

Touya uncertainly touched her thin face and said, "oh-my-god. You really can walk!"

Sakura laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around. "My sister can walk again! This is so damn….UNREAL!" he exclaimed as Mr. Kinomoto laughed as well.

"Does this mean I can go for Syao-kun's concert?" she asked him hopefully.

Touya stopped and said, darkly, "So that was all it was about. I should have known."

Sakura looked confused. "Wha-"she began but Touya cut her short, yelling, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! WHEN I SAY YOU AREN'T GOING, I MEAN YOU AREN'T GOING! I KNOW I MADE MYSELF CLEAR THE FIRST TIME! YET YOU KEEP-"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DARN STUBBORN? I CAN WALK NOW, CAN'T I?"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE YOU STRONG ENOUGH-"

"LOOK, EVEN DADDY DOESN'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS! WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE MY NANNY! TOUYA, I'M 16. I'M. NO. LONGER. A. KID! GET IT, WILL YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU TO RUN AROUND ME, CARRYING A FEATHER CUSHION OR SOMETHING, WORRIED IF I FALL RIGHT OUT OF THE SKY! STOP GOVERNING MY LIFE!"

Touya stopped, staring at her with odd eyes. He turned around and waked away, ignoring his father, who was gazing pleadingly at him. Sakura watched him leave. What she didn't notice was the tiniest of the tiny tears that rolled down his cheek, his onyx eyes glimmering with sadness.

Mr. Kinomoto sighed softly and said, "Sakura, honey, did you really have to say all that to your elder brother? You broke his heart, darling."

Sakura muttered something incoherent. Mr. Kinomoto frowned and said, "He is not made of stone, Sakura. I thought you knew why he worries so much about you. He loves you so much."

Sakura stood up and said shortly, "I'm tired, daddy. Good night."

M. Kinomoto sighed softly and retreated to his own room for the night.

Sakura proceeded for her bedroom and stopped when she reached Touya's door.

She saw him furiously throwing darts at the board.

"It's getting late, you know," she said, glowering at him. "You should get some sleep."

"Who gave you the right to govern _**my**_ life?" he said, without looking at her.

Sakura walked in and stood there, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Touya didn't look up. "What was that?" he said, faltering when he saw the carpet which was soaked.

"Sakura-"

"You care so much about me. I know Touya, you love me so much and you do want so see me happy. I should understand what is feels like when someone you love isn't well. You do keep constantly worrying about them. I'm so sorry."

Touya walked across the room and put his arms around his sister's frail body. He hugged her tightly, tears streaming down his own face and replied, "Idiot. You need not know how it feels 'cause I'll never let you be unhappy. If you can be so nice to me, I think I'll relent."

Sakura looked at him, surprise evident on her face.

"Don't go all sappy now, OK?" said Touya gruffly as Sakura kissed him delightedly on the cheek.

"ARIGATOU!" she yelled happily.

Mr. Kinomoto, who was listening to this conversation, grinned to himself in the darkness. His children were as unpredictable as the rain. "Just like Nadeshiko," smirked Fujitaka. Somewhere, in Heaven, you could hear the yell of some distraught angel which clearly meant, "Fujitaka, don't you forget that they have your genes as well!" (Hehehe)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura checked herself for the umpteenth time in the mirror. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a black razor-back t-shirt with "I kissed a rock star" written on it in silver letters. She felt sure that she looked cheesy, but this was all she could do. If there was a sensible person around, he would be yelling his lungs out over the way Sakura was dreading her perfect body and looks.

She was just pulling her hair into a scrunchie, when Tomoyo walked in. Tomoyo's attire was almost the same: a dark blue denim skirt with a silver halter neck top and black high boots. Her hair was pulled into a high pony. Behind her, Eriol stood, looking handsome in baggy pants and a black t-shirt. As she stared at them, Sakura couldn't help feeling that they looked perfect together.

Tomoyo, however, was already squealing in delight. "Sakura-chan no kawaii! Oh my! You look wonderful!" Sakura smiled and said, "Thanks, Tomoyo-chan. You're much more of a stunner, though." "I won't deny that," said Eriol, a loving look in his eyes.

Tomoyo smiled at both of them. She then proceeded to fix Sakura's hair, which was all tangled up. However, as she combed the soft auburn strands beneath her fingers, she couldn't help feeling puzzled. If she was not mistaken, she had seen a loving and caring look in the cold Eriol Hiiragizawa's eyes. Even though they were good friends in elementary, Eriol never, absolutely never, told anyone about his personal life. He hid his true emotions as well. This surprised the raven haired beauty as Eriol was always hard to read. Today, however, she could see genuine emotion sparkling in the mage's eyes. She was worried.

Sakura sighed in relief as she looked in the mirror. She looked much more presentable now.

As they headed downstairs, Eriol grinned and showed them a pair of glittering car keys. Sakura started and said, "Eriol! Do you want to get me killed? If Touya sees that, he'll slaughter you and thrash me!" Eriol smiled innocently and said, "Who says I'll be driving?" he continued, with mock sorrow, "My dear Sakura-san, you astonish me. Would I, the perfect gentleman, Eriol Hiiragizawa cause any bodily harm to two exceptionally beautiful young ladies?" at this point, Tomoyo giggled. Eriol watched, delighted. He loved the way Tomoyo laughed. It sounded like church bells on a sunny Sunday morning.

"Yeah, I know you only too well, Mr. I'm-up-to-no-good," commented Sakura dryly. Touya came out, looking very handsome in black pants and a casual grey t-shirt. Kaho arrived with him.

Sakura's jaw dropped open. Her down right sensible sensei was wearing a bright red halter neck top and a white skirt that showed her long shapely legs. Seeing her there made Eriol's stomach clench and unclench painfully. He thought of the time when they said their ultimate good byes:

FLASHBACK

The cool evening breeze danced in the comfortable pastel shaded living room. The curtains swayed gently, giving the atmosphere an eerie yet serene feeling. The last few rays of the dying sun entered the room through a slit in the window. Dark shadows were cast around the room. Two cups of coffee lay untouched on the shiny table. Their owners were just discussing something that would perhaps change their lives forever.

A beautiful woman with long cherry red hair leant closer to the dark haired boy and said, "Eriol, this is it. We can't stay together. Even though we are supposed to, as both of us possess tremendous magical power, I just can't forget about…."

"Kinomoto-san," said Eriol quietly. Kaho leaned back, her eyes glimmering sadly. She knew Eriol loved her more than his life, but forgetting about Touya was proving to be more difficult than she imagined. Every time she was with Eriol, she searched for a man with onyx eyes, rather than the sapphire-eyes young man next to her. She felt like she was cheating on the boy and so, she had decided that it was enough.

Eriol, however, simply smiled and said, "I knew this matter would come up, sooner or after, Kaho-san. I do not see anything wrong in going separate ways. In fact, I appreciate your faithfulness and concern in telling me about this rather than me finding out about it later. I guess this is good bye."

Kaho stood up, tears falling form her eyes and said, "Oh Eriol, I know you love me so much. Yet you are ready to let go of me." Saying these words, she flung her arms around the shorter guy, who simply patted her on the back. He smelt her hair one last time before he saw her to the door.

As she watched her disappear through the trees, he couldn't bite back the choking sob and the tears. Earlier, he believed that the phrase heartbroken was merely a hyperbole. But now, he realized that a phrase like that really existed.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Eriol smiled at Touya and said, "Are you accompanying us as well, Kinomoto-san? You too, Mizuki-san?" Touya nodded, looking curiously at the two of them. Sakura merely cleared her throat and said, "Let's go! I don't want to be late!"

As they were leaving, Eriol saw a soft tiny hand holding his long fingered one, gently in it. He looked up to see Tomoyo, who smiled and merely clasped his hand more tightly. Feeling good, Eriol got into the driving seat and they were off, much to Touya's anger and Miss Mizuki's concern.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tickets please, tickets, no I don't want your handbag miss, I just want your ticket," said a harassed looking guard as he stood at the entrance of the large ground in which the concert was going to be held. Tomoyo handed over their tickets and the gang got in.

Sakura gasped as she stared at the vast ground which was full of millions of people. Everyone seemed to be waiting for Li Syaoran to arrive, and they were surely getting impatient. Li was 10 minutes late; and this was driving the crowd nuts. Seeing Sakura's dazed expression, Eriol smiled and said, "Sakura, this place sure is wacky, isn't it?" "Yeah," said Sakura happily. "I imagined it to be just like this."

Suddenly, everything went dark. The next second, a huge screen was erected and a brown haired guy jumped on stage. The crowd cheered and Sakura screamed too. Even Touya was trying hard not to look intimidated. Miss Mizuki, Tomoyo and Eriol were yelling too. The guy grabbed a mike and said, "Hello Tokyo! Hello Japan! My name is Syaoran."

The deafening roar of the crowd almost made Sakura lose her senses. The guitarist struck a cord and the music began. Li opened his mouth, clutching a black and silver guitar and began to sing:

**I felt for sure last night  
that once we said goodbye  
**

**No one else will know these lonely dreams  
No one else will know that part of me  
I'm still driving away  
And I'm sorry every day  
**

**I won't always love these selfish things  
I won't always live...  
Not stopping...**

As the band played again and Li stopped, the crowd joined in, clapping in rhythm. Li smiled and began again:  
**  
**

Sakura applauded loudly, much to the onlookers' amusement

**You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine...**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Did you see the way he sang the last part? I mean, he's so damn wonderful! He looks so much better in reality! I want to go back in!" exclaimed Sakura as Tomoyo and Eriol laughed. Touya simply shook his head and muttered something like, "stupid screaming git…"

Fortunately, Sakura didn't hear him, or else she would have strangled him. "What can I get you, miss?" asked a waiter politely as Sakura doodled something on the tissue paper. "Um…I dunno…what are you guys having?" asked Sakura as Tomoyo smiled and said, "I'll have a strawberry milkshake please."

"I'll have a cappuccino," said Eriol.

"And I'll have an ice tea!" exclaimed Sakura, grinning.

Tomoyo and Eriol laughed at her antics while Touya muttered, "Kaijuu," under his breath. But he was smiling. He was secretly delighted to his sister in such good spirits. It was the first time he had seen her laugh like that, since the time she was diagnosed with multiple sclerosis. Miss Mizuki smiled at Touya's soft expression and said, "It's amazing to see you like this…" Touya snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Kaho who was giggling. "Looks like the Oni-chan in you came out," she smirked.

Touya frowned and blushed. Tomoyo was watching this with great interest etched on her face, while Eriol was speaking to Sakura.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" he asked, urgently. "Didn't tell her what?" asked Sakura innocently. Eriol blushed and said, "you know…about how I feel…" "What if I did?" asked Sakura, propping her face up on her elbows. Eriol's blush was slowly replaced by a horrified expression. "You…you told…her?" he choked, a deathly white. Sakura laughed and said, "of course not!" Eriol smiled slowly and said, "Ya. You wouldn't."

Tomoyo turned to see Sakura laughing and said, smiling, "What's so funny? Tell me as well." "Er…"said Sakura while Eriol shook his head and said, "N-nothing. Nothing at all."

Sakura suddenly gave a start as the tissue paper she was clutching flew out of her hand. "Crap," she cursed and raced after it. Eriol yelled a casual, "be careful!" and Tomoyo watched her, wondering what was so precious in a cheap tissue paper. For Sakura, that was the most precious thing in the world. It contained the lyrics of the next song she was working on.

"Where is it…where is it," she said, as she frantically rummaged in a garbage bin. People around were giving her weird looks. She didn't care. She found it and uttered a triumphant, "ah-ha!"

As she was just about to leave, she saw two figures emerge from the dark alleyway. "Perfectly alright I am, Wei...I don't need Meilin to baby-sit me," said a cross voice. Li Syaoran and a pretty girl with long black hair came into view. Li, apparently, was talking on his cell phone. The dark haired girl's red eyes were screwed in anger as she yelled, "Xiao Lang! Get back!" Li turned around and bellowed, "Will you keep it quiet! I'm trying to talk here!"

Sakura shrank back, afraid. Was this really the sweet guy she imagined him to be?

The girl, Meilin or what ever her name was, uttered a final curse and stamped back into the alleyway. (You guys must be wondering why Li-kun isn't accompanied by 50 body guards. That's because Meilin's the chief of security personnel….get it:D) Li gave a sigh of relief and continued his walk.

Two guys leered at him and one of them drawled, "Why, if it isn't the little guy my baby sister adores? Finished crooning your lullaby at that place, pretty boy?" Li ignored them, anger flashing on his face. He quickened his pace and turned around with a deadly look on his face when they caught up with him. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. "Just a few things…like all your cash and that expensive looking watch on your tiny wrist," drawled one of them.

Li scowled and said, "what if I don't want to give it to you?" "Then we'll just have to take it from you," drawled the broader guy. Saying this, he aimed a punch near Li's jaw. Li blocked it, cracking the guy's fist in the process. Sakura gasped as the guy stepped back, groaning. Li dodged the second blow; but; he was soon overpowered when the two goons called for help. Their companions were just waiting to tear the boy into half. They punched him and kicked him.

Li didn't groan or moan, but fought back bravely. When the guys stopped for breath, Li looked up, a thin line of blood tracing his jaw and said, "That's all you can do? My granny could take all of you." the guys, enraged, yelled, "why you little-" Li spat out blood as the guys pounded him harder.

At this point, Sakura couldn't watch anymore. Wringing her hands desperately, she thought, 'How do I help him? Save him someone!' she suddenly caught sight of her reflection in a cracked mirror. The object what was attracting her attention was clear. From under her black shirt, she could make out a faint glow. Her powers were back.

'It's been ages since I've done this…I hope it works!' thought Sakura as a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. "Release!" she yelled. She didn't' even have time to register her staff's new look. It was longer and the circle around the star was gone, while the wings still remained. "Fly!" she yelled and started as two enormous wings sprang out of her back. "I'll have to get used to this!' thought Sakura. Now all she need was to conceal her real appearance. She didn't want anyone to come to know that Cardcaptors existed. She thrust a hand inside her purse and pulled out a cap. Tucking her long auburn hair inside till only a few strands remained, she ran out.

Facing the guys, she yelled, "let go of him!" the guys turned around. Catching sight of her attire, one whistled and said, "Or what will you do, missy?" Sakura pulled out the fire card and screamed, "I hate guys like you!" she set the guy ablaze, her anger exploding. Li watched as a girl with wings fought the goons. His vision was growing fainter and fainter.

The last thing he remembered was a pair of dazzling green eyes, etched in concentration, as they flew across the city. Trying hard to remember where he had seen those eyes, Li fainted, with a slight smile on his face as he thought of the girl. _My Angel…_

* * *

**did you like it? if so, PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!**


	7. Preparations

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait! This chapter is short as I want to prolong Sakura's visit to Syaoran! Lots of goodies coming up!**

**Keep reviewing!**

**Also, please, if you have the time, read my Eriol and Tomoyo fanfic "You Do WHAT!" it's really funny.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**PREPARATIONS:**

"And then?" asked Tomoyo eagerly, edging forward to listen to Sakura's enchanting tale. "And then, I flew off with him…he looks so cute when with his eyes closed," said Sakura, sighing deeply. Eriol shook his head and rolled his eyes as he listened to the girly talk. He admitted Li was good looking and cool; but he had his limitations as well. The girls just refused to see his short comings. And if confronted, they would just say, "Are you jealous of Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun?"

"It was a magical moment," said Sakura dreamily. At this point, Eriol got up and said, exasperated, "Sakura, the only reason me and Tomoyo came along was to complete our homework with you, as you have the same topic going on. I think we should return to our homework." Sakura pouted and said, "Um…ok." Tomoyo wistfully returned to her homework, while Eriol looked up the applications of the Pythagoras Theorem.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Did you find out anything about her?" asked Li eagerly, as a blonde haired man stepped into his office. "Sir, so far, there are no reports of sightings of a girl with er…huge wings," said the man. Li sat back, sighing. It had been a week since he had delayed his leave to Hong Kong, as he wanted to meet the girl with the wings. She was so beautiful. He wondered if he had imagined it all. But he was sure she was there; she had held him ever so gently with those soft small hands. He hoped she wasn't a figment of his imagination.

Playing absentmindedly with the stiff cuffs of his formal shirt, he started when Meilin stepped in. "Syaoran, what is this nonsense about a girl with wings? Are you finally cracking?" she asked playfully. Li scowled and said, "None of your business." "Do you like her, Syaoran? Or more importantly, do you…love her?" she asked, leaning closer. Li blushed. He hadn't thought of this at all. So far, he just yearned to see her; but did he like her? No, he barely knew her. But oh, if he could just hold those satin soft hands in his again!

"I knew it!" exclaimed Meilin triumphantly as Li blushed harder. "Wow! I want to meet her! And I want to warn her too," she added, as an after thought. "Why?" asked Li curiously. "'cause I want to tell her that she'll be spending the rest of her life with an idiot," she teased as Li threw a cushion at her. "Who said anything about me marrying her? I haven't even spoken to her yet. Besides, I wonder if she even exists," he said, looking slightly crestfallen. Meilin felt sorry for him and said, "If you believe she exists, she does." Li smiled at her and gave her an unexpected hug.

Meilin looked really surprised and said, "someone, pinch me! Is this a dream? The bad tempered, arrogant, foolish Li Syaoran actually hugged me!" Li frowned and said, "You say it as though I'm Hitler or something." "Ya, Hitler Li," said Meilin as Li ran after her, throwing papers at her. He needed to teach his sister some manners!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Put an ad in the papers," said Li, calmly. "w-what sir?" stammered an attendant, confused, "put-an-ad-in-the-paper," said Li slowly. "About the girl with er…wings, sire?"

"Yes," said Li, calmly, while Meilin fell down, anime style.

"Xiao! You can't put an ad in the papers for…for, this!" she exclaimed. "Why can't I?" asked Li calmly. "what will you say in the ad? Hey, whoever saved me from the thugs last night, (I was too puny and weak enough to defend myself) in other words, pretty green-eyed lass, please come and meet me. Signed, Li Syaoran. Just think of how pathetic that'll sound!" "I think it sounds a bit over exaggerated too, sire," said Wei.

"But I want to meet her," said Li, annoyed. The attendant sighed, looking worn out. Attending to rich spoiled brats wasn't his idea of bread and butter but the prospect of raking in money was not so bad. Sometimes, he wondered if it was worth all the hassle.

Once a Li was doing something, he would complete the task. And Wei knew that family truth. Every Li was twice as stubborn as the previous one. So he presumed that his beloved master Syaoran was twice as stubborn as mistress Yelan.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

As Tomoyo slowly lifted a spoon of her favorite cereal to her mouth, she spat it out and sprayed the whole newspaper she was reading with milk. She hurriedly grabbed her phone and dialed Sakura's number.

Sakura received a beep as she spoke to Eriol. "Hang on a second, Eriol-kun," she said. "I think Tomoyo-chan is on the line." "Ok," replied Eriol.

"SAKURA! DID YOU CHECK OUT THE NEWSPAPER! DID YOU, HUH?" exclaimed an excited Tomoyo. She stopped when she heard a boy's laughter and Sakura's tinkling laugh. "Gomen ne….you're there too, Hiiragizawa-kun?" asked Tomoyo, blushing.

"Yup," replied Eriol, grinning.

"Yes I did…I was speaking to Eriol about that," said Sakura.

"So…you're going, right?" asked Tomoyo slowly.

"Are you kidding me? Touya will do his nut….besides…I can't let him find out," she said sadly.

"I agree with Sakura. A lot of questions would arise. Like the fact that you had two feather clad structures erupting out of your back. How would you answer that?" said Eriol's deep voice.

"But…she can go to meet him, right?" piped up Tomoyo's voice. "At night?"

"I don't know, Tomoyo-chan. It would be dangerous. She would have to sneak out in the dead of the night. If someone would recognize her… That's risky and tantalizing," said Eriol, shaking his head.

"c'mon, Eriol-kun! She could wear a wig…tell you what! I'll lend you the blonde wig on my mannequin! What do you say to that, Eriol-kun?" asked Tomoyo superiorly.

"Um….guys, shouldn't you ask me what I want to do?" said Sakura, sweat dropping.

"That's final! You're going!" said Tomoyo, her eyes shining. "Oh god! What are you going to wear? I've to go now, bye! Eriol, we have school, you know!"

"Yeah," said Eriol, grinning. "I'm coming. See you, Sakura."

"Ja ne, Sakura no kawaii-chan!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she disconnected the call.

Sakura smiled and kept down the fluffy pink receiver. She couldn't wait for tonight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Li stepped out to be greeted by a million fans. He could see various boards bearing the exasperating signs "I love you, Syaoran!" or "Metallic Wolves rock!" wearing a forced smile, he stepped into the plush office where at least a 100 girls were waiting eagerly.

As he sat in the high back chair, the first girl stepped in. She had waist length bright pink hair and amber eyes. Without even waiting to hear her story, Li called, "next!" in an annoyed voice as the girl didn't have those startling emerald eyes. Bursting into tears, she ran out, causing the other contestants to become nervous.

Only at the last girl did Li sit up. Staring at her, he stood up and said, "You…your eyes." she blushed hard and said, "I….I was with you last night." As Li looked straight into those eyes, Li realized that they didn't have the same cheer and innocence in them as the winged girl had. However, he should not jump into conclusions.

"Describe what happened," he said, still staring at her. "Um…you were waiting at the bus stop….I mean no, you got into your limo….and then, you stepped out to get a cola can….and you were attacked by those thugs who wanted to kidnap you…" "Enough," said Li, angrily. "Don't tell me your version of the tale, alright?" You're just another crazy fan! Can't you understand? I'm serious here!" the girl's bottom lip trembled and she ran out, causing Li to curse fluently under his breath.

"Where the hell are you"" he said to nobody in particular, as he stared out of the office.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"La la la….hum….hum…," sang Sakura, as she cheerfully pranced about the house.

Touya watched her, a frown on his face. He wondered what she was so happy about. May-be it's just the joy of getting back the use of her legs or something.

Unbeknownst to Touya, Sakura was happily dreaming of the night. As she ran upstairs, Touya called, "hey! What are you so happy about?"

"Happy? Who says I am happy?" asked Sakura nervously.

"Well, the way you are running upstairs like a monster surely tells something," said Touya suspiciously.

"Why do you suspect me so much, Oni-chan? I really am keeping out of trouble, you know!' she exclaimed and ran upstairs, to avoid anymore awkward comments.

As she shut the door, she turned to Kero and said, "That Touya! He really thinks I am some criminal or something! I think he can actually see through me!"

"Kill it…kill it, you stupid mutt!! Sorry, were you saying something?" asked Kero, his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"You weren't even listening to what I was saying, were you, Kero-chan?" asked Sakura, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, do what you like," said Kero nonchalantly as he proceeded to the next level. "Alright, LEVEL 9!" he yelled in sheer ecstasy.

Sakura sweat dropped and stared out of the window. It was a night perfect for flying. No extra cloud cover, no hint of a storm. A calm and peaceful night, just like any other.

At dinner time, Sakura was too excited to eat anything.

"Are you having a fever or something, Sakura?" asked her dad worriedly.

"Huh? No! I'm OK," she exclaimed, eating her rice.

"I'm done!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you want any pudding?" asked Mr. Kinomoto.

"Thanks, dad," she said, as she walked upstairs.

"You sure you OK, Sakura?" asked Touya.

"Yeah. What's got you so concerned?" asked Sakura.

"The fact that refused pudding when it is a well known fact that kaijuus eat 3/4th of the stuff," he said, smirking.

Sakura growled and stomped her way upstairs.

She started as her cell phone began to ring.

Glancing at the caller id, she grinned. Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sakura! Are you ready?"

"Um…yeah, sort of. Listen, do you think we should really do this? I mean, Tokyo isn't exactly next door, you know."

"HOW CAN YOU GET COLD FEET AT THE LAST MOMENT?"

"Um…"

"Besides, you are the greatest magician in the world!"

"I think that was a wrongly used compliment as it only befits me," interrupted Eriol indignantly.

"Not a chance! That's Sakura-chan!" laughed Tomoyo.

"You seem to be getting along well!" exclaimed Sakura, grinning from ear to ear. However, Tomoyo missed the hint.

But Eriol got I alright and he erupted into a fit of coughs that threatened Sakura to keep quiet.

"Sakura-chan lets go!" yelled Tomoyo.

"What do you mean lets go?" asked Sakura.

"Look out of your window," smirked Tomoyo.

As Sakura drew apart the curtains, she was startled to see Eriol and Tomoyo.

They appeared to be floating in mid-air.

* * *

**A cliffhanger! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE cliffhangers! See you and R&R! **


End file.
